


Velvet Undercover

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I just couldn’t help myself.  That dress…”





	Velvet Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts “Blue Velvet” (by Bobby Vinton) & “Never tell me the odds” ( _Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back_ )

“Helena!” snapped Myka, and the hand that had been sliding down her hip retreated.

“Sorry,” the other woman said, not sounding sorry at all. “I just couldn’t help myself. That dress…”

“It was the only thing I could find on short notice,” Myka said. “Is it really that bad?”

“On the contrary, darling,” Helena assured her. “Blue is your color, and all that velvet just makes me want to pet you all over. More than usual, I mean.”

Myka blushed faintly, but she was smiling. “We don’t have time for that right now.”

“No, we do not,” agreed Claudia. Like Helena, she was wearing the black pants-white shirt-black tie outfit of serving staff everywhere – only Myka got to dress up as a guest. “Did you guys forget I was here?”

“No,” said Myka.

“Right…” the younger woman said. “Let’s just bag-and-tag, then you two can go find a closet to go make out in, okay?”

“We would never do that,” Myka protested.

“That’s right,” said Helena. “We have a room for that.”

“Right here!” said Claudia.

They all tensed as the door to the storage room opened, but it was only Jinks. “Hey,” he said. “How are we doing?”

Claudia snorted. “What are the odds we find our artifact before these two start going at it?”

Her partner grinned. “No bet.”

THE END


End file.
